Cardiac valves can become damaged and/or diseased for a variety of reasons. Damaged and/or diseased cardiac valves are grouped according to which valve or valves are involved, and the amount of blood flow that is disrupted by the damaged and/or diseased valve. The most common cardiac valve diseases occur in the mitral and aortic valves. Diseases of the tricuspid and pulmonary valves are fairly rare.
The aortic valve regulates the blood flow from the heart's left ventricle into the aorta. The aorta is the main artery that supplies oxygenated blood to the body. As a result, diseases of the aortic valve can have a significant impact on an individual's health. Examples of such diseases include aortic regurgitation and aortic stenosis.
Aortic regurgitation is also called aortic insufficiency or aortic incompetence. It is a condition in which blood flows backward from a widened or weakened aortic valve into the left ventricle of the heart. In its most serious form, aortic regurgitation is caused by an infection that leaves holes in the valve leaflets. Symptoms of aortic regurgitation may not appear for years. When symptoms do appear, it is because the left ventricle must work harder relative to an uncompromised aortic valve to make up for the backflow of blood. The ventricle eventually gets larger and fluid backs up.
Aortic stenosis is a narrowing or blockage of the aortic valve. Aortic stenosis occurs when the valve leaflets of the aorta become coated with deposits. The deposits change the shape of the leaflets and reduce blood flow through the valve. Again, the left ventricle has to work harder relative to an uncompromised aortic valve to make up for the reduced blood flow. Over time, the extra work can weaken the heart muscle.